


A Kunai and A Shield of Paper

by koyukidono



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyukidono/pseuds/koyukidono
Summary: One day, a boy met a girl on a roof, and gave each other a "gift". Saburo and Koyuki were hidding a secret to each other, and it is going to reveal on this day when Koyuki is getting worry of her identity of ninja... A Saburo X Koyuki fanfic using actual scenes from manga. Please Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> This story have used some ACTUAL SCENES and lines from manga: chapter 55 (which is Koyuki's first appearance) and chapter 121. The story is a parallel world of chapter 121, which Koyuki is as in the manga, worrying about her identity of ninja living in a normal city. It is a Saburo X Koyuki fanfic.  
> Enjoy and remember R&R!

_One day, a boy met a girl on a roof, and gave each other a "gift"._

_However, this wasn't a romantic meeting like what should be._

_Or, in other words, this was an "abnormal" one._

* * *

**A Kunai and a Shield of Paper**

* * *

A girl was falling down from high...

At the critical moment of danger, a big hand pumped by assassin magic appears below her to be a cushion, also a hot balloon appeared and tied around her waist, saved her from death.

"It's not like you to miss, Koyuki-chan... accidents happen to the best of us."

"Even the greatest of masters make mistake s from time to time."

The two lifesavers walked towards the girl. However, either to Dororo or to Saburo Mutsumi, the girl in front of them was nothing like _Koyuki Azumaya_.

She was kneeling on the ground, with tearful eyes, and without any spirit a ninja should have.

_"Dororo, I might be... finished."_

"Koyuki-dono...?"

"From now on, I should give up the past and be a normal person." With tears rolling in her eyes, Koyuki spoke with shaking emotions.

"...Are you really sure, Koyuki-dono...?" Dororo was shocked by Koyuki's decision.

"It is the fate that I must act like a normal person after I come here, a normal city. I can't continue to be a ninja at all."

"..." Dororo was still confused that he could only stand in front of Koyuki and remain speechless. Koyuki was still here, kneeling.

But, Saburo began walked closer to Koyuki.

"Koyuki-chan, do you remember this?"

Saburo take out a thing from his pocket.

"It was what you "gave" me when we first each other."

Koyuki rose her head and had a look.

What in Saburo's hand was a kunai (*苦無, a type of ninja weapon). It is obviously HER thing.

"Why would Mutsumi-dono owning this...?"

Koyuki couldn't remember anything at one time, but memories began to emerge out, reminding her what happened that day she first met Saburo.

* * *

_It was Koyuki's first school day after moving from the ninja village to this city._

_Everything here was interesting and new to this curious ninja girl living in forest and landscape in just a short period ago. But, among all, she showed the biggest interest to a new friend she had just made. Natsumi Hinata. Koyuki gazed her new friend without a sound, on top of a lamp post, seeing her walking along with her younger brother. The ninja girl still felt hard to get rid of her habit of doing everything secretly._

_Just when Koyuki was using all of her concentration..._

_"Hey there, cutie pie! What's a lil thing like you doing in a dump like this?"_

_A sudden voice shocked the good-at-hiding girl enormously. She carefully looked everywhere around her, still without a sound, until she saw a boy, laying lazily above a roof, saying hello to her._

_"Hi! I am 623" Needless to say, it was Saburo there._

_One second after Saburo open up his eyes big in order to take a clearer look to this rare scene, what he saw were, however, a few unknown flying objects in black rushing towards his face-_

_He would rather be DEAD if he didn't immediately pull out papers to cover himself._

_Pieces of paper scattered here and there. Saburo picked up one of them and had a look. It is pierced by one of the black objects just attacked him. But what's that? It looked like what ninjas in TV series take when fighting each other!_

_"What happened?! ...I guess there still are a lot of interesting folks left in this world..."Muttering to himself, Saburo put that black thing into his pocket. "Although not knowing what happened, gotta keep this "gift" from cutie pie~"_

_On the other hand, Koyuki had already gone far, and took a deep breath to calm herself down when seeing no one followed._

_Perhaps, it is impossible for this ninja girl to imagine a boy actively talked to her. It is a hobby that ninjas, who were used to live and work all alone, could never understand._

_However, surprisingly, she found herself interested. It is the lifestyle of a normal citizen, is it? More to say, actually he did not seem malicious._

_Koyuki even felt a bit regret for showing hostility to a stranger before knowing what he actually wanted to say._

_Standing on another lamppost, Koyuki felt that something touched her back. She stretched her hands back and picked._

_It was a piece of paper, with the word **"shield"** on the middle, and a little marking "623" under that._

* * *

The kunai in Saburo's hand was the one which pierced the paper that day.

"A girl using kunai high up in the sky flying, it might be, the most interesting thing I have ever seen!?" Saburo said, with a delight tone, like what happened took place again here and now, "although I found you living with afterwards and there are usually chances to find you, everytime when I wanna reture it you u, I found yourself not willing to let it go..."

Koyuki felt slightly up opened shock, as if someone has read her mind, "... so do I." She stood up from the ground, with a slow motion, and then grabbed out something from her pocket too.

Taking a look closely, it is a crumpled paper. She spread out the paper softly, the word on the middle can been seen: **"shield"**.

This time, it was Saburo instead to be the stunned one.

"Koyuki-chan, you are still... keeping this!?"

"Yes, because I am being... interested about it."

At the same time, this "shield" reminded Dororo a little story happened on that day too...

* * *

_"How is your first school day, Koyuki-dono?"_

_"It is awesome! I have met some people that would be my new friend!"_

_"Nice to hear this."_

_Koyuki and Dororo were talking while having dinner, inside their little cottage._

_"... Oh besides that, Dororo, I have got something interesting too." Koyuki took out the "shield", "have you ever seen a shield like this?"_

_"No, not at all..." Dororo replied, feeling questioned about this paper-made-shield._

_"I having never thought about someone using, hm, paper, as a shield..." Koyuki fripped the paper on and fro, investigating it seriously. "It is a kind of interesting, you know."_

_"... Maybe." However, Dororo did not think so, he felt annoyed by such a shield. He could think of nothing to reply, and continued to have his dinner._

_"Let's have a try, Dororo!" Koyuki stood up suddenly and made a decision. "Using paper to trap each other's attack!"_

_So the two of them started to make parctice with paper after dinner. Koyuki made a lot of "shields" by writing the word on blank paper. However, none of the paper can be used as a shield properly._

_"It is not working..." Koyuki was disappointed after plenty of tries._

_Because THEY ARE PAPERS... Dororo thought, but did not have the heart to tell her the truth. Are there anyone internationally tricking this newly arrived ninja girl? Or are there someone who could really turn a paper into a shield? He kept thinking, and suddenly recalled himself the giggles of his yellow, evil teammate with plenty of inventories..._

_Till the end of the day, Dororo were there to see Koyuki playing that "shield" with enthusiastically..._

* * *

"It means, it is a piece of shield written by Mutsumi-dono's reality pen." The truth was just as Dororo expected.

"Wow is it true? I am so surprised! Just didn't think about this... Koyuki-chan you are still keeping it!" Even the radio DJ Saburo had gone speaking incoherently with excitement.

"Although it is totally wrinkled as I cannot keep it well." There were finally a little smile on Koyuki's face. "Someone using papers to withstand my attack have totally caught my interest and attention. It is, undoubtly, the msot unexpected and interesting thing I have even seen."

The kunai and paper shield appeared again this day, Koyuki and Saburo eventually found that "interesting" is at the same time their first impression to each other.

"Koyuki-chan, although not knowing what are you worrying about, but please remember." Saburo's usual frivolous face was gone, replaced by a serious but dazzling one.

Koyuki's sight was attracted to him. This is a Saburo she had never discovered.

"Here I am, the second _"abnormal"_ person. So, no worry, right?" Saburo then looked up to the sky. "I was always daydreaming here and there, wishing to see something interesting happen in my ordinary everydaylife. Then one day, I met Kururu, and I met you. You are always the interesting and _"abormal"_ girl that throw this kunai to me that day. I, the reality pen user hereby be with you, to be an _"abnormal"_ one."

Hearing this, Koyuki felt like being liberated from a cage. She realized how stupid she was to struggle between the identity of a normal person and a ninja."Ah... yeah, how immature I am to worry about this?" Koyuki smiled, with a bit wry. "It seems that I have to practice more!"

_Yes, he is right. Even though I am different to all other people._

_Even though I am living differently to all other people._

_Even though some of them may treat me as a wack._

_Who in front me is my companion. I am not lonely at all._

"Dororo, let go back and have more practice!" Koyuki's sadness

had already gone nowhere, just the next second she and dororo had gone nowhere too. But something remained. It was the piece of paper shield, still falling down from air.

"... Not even a goodbye." Saburo sighed. Koyuki is still that speedy ninja girl, he thought. Then he picked up the paper, but surprised to see two more words appeared in unknown moment.

_"Thank you"_

"That should be what I am saying."Saburo again looked up to the sky, and spoke to himself. "Koyuki-chan, please continue to be the most _"abnormal"_ one in my heart."

But he would never know what Koyuki had just realized and felt like she have to escape immediately with shyness.

_~The End~_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end! As haven't written in a few years, I really hope I can have some improvement in writing fanfic!  
> Saburo X Koyuki is my OTP ! / And some scenes above are actual scenes took part in the manga, I swear! I have given out so much courage to write for my OTP, which is obviously not a popular one at all. So R&R please. And please give me a reply if you like my story. Thank you for your reading!


End file.
